


Unconventional Usage

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Misuse of Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa finds a better use for carrots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Usage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Pairing: Narcissa Malfoy/Lily Evans || Location: Kitchen || Element : Someone walks in.../ Carrots"

Narcissa slowly worked the carrot in and out, head thrown back. She wished for a moment she could use the hand that was holding her up to help, but a new angle of the carrot had her gasping for breath.

She hadn't realized before how much she missed being penetrated. It hadn't really been something she'd thought much about when she started dating Lily, but she'd only been with men before so it had been an adjustment.

There was a sudden clatter to her right and she turned her head, hand and carrot pausing on an outward pull. Lily stood in the doorway to the kitchen, mouth agape, a bag of books spilled on the floor at her feet.

Suddenly afraid of her girlfriend's reaction and not knowing what else to do, Narcissa smirked. “Want to join me?” Lily hesitated for a moment then smiled, stepping forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
